1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of wind driven devices. More particularly it is a special type of windmill having a rotating fan driven by the wind. Still more particularly it is a design of a rotating fan windmill which is substantially spherical in shape so as to be adapted for use and service in areas where the climate is severe, so that there is little damage occasioned by wind, rain, sleet and snow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices generally consist of a large multi-bladed fan mounted on a horizontal axis, which is supported about a vertical axis having means to steer the fan into the wind. The fan is mounted on the top of a very tall structure. All of the prior art devices show a design which is fragile in its turbine blades, particularly under severe weather conditions. The effects of gust loads and icing when added to the inherent stresses of precession and gravity, can readily threaten the structural integrity of the long cantilevered blades. A secondary disadvantage of the conventional windmill configuration is its objectionable visual appearance. These and other disadvantages are overcome by the spherical vertical axis windmill structure of this invention.